


A New Life Means New Decisions

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Reincarnated Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Alpha Pack, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Werewolf Counsel, Werewolf Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: Harry knew this life would be different than his last one. For one, as soon as he was born, there was something attached to his magical core, a bond that flared to life. It helped that his mind was more advanced than a newborn and realized quite quickly that James Potter, while Lily Evans best friend, was not his father. No, his father was the Apex of Apex Predators, the Demon Wolf, a Destroyer of Worlds, the Alpha of Alphas. His father was none other than Deucalion, the most feared Werewolf Alpha in the world. Perhaps that should have warranted his parents' survival, but it seems there are things destined even in this world. But then his father finds him, and somehow he had never seen the destroyer of worlds blowing raspberries into his stomach or how much worry he seemed to have whenever Harry might trip over himself. This is Harry Potter's story and how he grew into being the son of the Demon Wolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James Potter/Deucalion, Lily Evans Potter/Deucalion, Lily Evans Potter/James Potter/Deucalion
Series: Reincarnated Harry Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015068
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	1. A Bond Like No Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: First two chapters have wonky POV. I just wanted to let you know because it's on my To-Do-List to fix with later chapters once I have it more worked out and not sleep-deprived.

Harry was two when he finally asked his mother about his father. "Mummy, where's daddy?" little Harry Potter asked as he pushed one of the toy muggle cars his parents had gotten him. James looked confused as he sat beside him, playing with the other toy car, while Lily looked up from her book.

"Your daddy is in front of you, sweetie," Lily told Harry, smiling from her prone position on the chair she was lying in.

"I mean my real daddy? I can feel his bond in my chest. Where is he?" Harry asked, his eyes automatically flashing their bright gold, his inner pup purring inside him even as it perked up at the mention of its father.

Lily and James went silent as they stared at their son, they shared a look that had Harry frowning, was he not supposed to feel his father's bond? Did he do something wrong? Finally, Lily sighed as James gave her a sad understanding grin, one that spoke it was time. James let go of the toy car and lifted Harry by his armpits and moved him into his lap, Harry automatically shifted so his nose was pressed against his father's neck and lightly scented it, his pup rejoicing in being close to James.

"You know I love you, right?" James asked as he rocked Harry softly.

"Course, your my daddy too," Harry said as he moved his head from James' neck and kissed his cheek, love pouring out of him.

"Well, your birth daddy doesn't know about you. Your mummy met him one day, and they became good friends," James explained.

"Like you and mummy?" Harry asked, his childish brain not understanding while the older, more dormant part does.

If anything, the older part of his brain chuckled as James blushed. "Similar. You see, while your mummy may like both of your daddies, I happen to only like your daddy. Things happen, and you were born to us. You know how we've only lived in this house and you can't really go outside? Well, because of that, your daddy doesn't know where you are," James explained as he brushed away some of Harry's light brown hair that he knew he inherited from his birth father.

Harry hummed, in slight understanding. "Why do I have your last name?"

James kissed Harry's forehead and Harry could feel his inner pup wag as the bond connecting with James was shining with love. "Because I love you, and your mummy, the greatest person there is, let me Blood Adopt you as well. Do you remember what I explained to you about that?"

Harry's face twisted as his memory went back to the very brief teachings James had started him on, it seemed his father wanted to make sure Harry knew about the ritual so Harry would never doubt his love. "It's when you adopt me, but more perm-ite-ly," Harry said, his tongue tying on the large world.

"Pur-muh-nuhnt-lee," James pronounced the word permanently slowly, through his grin was wide. 

"That's what I said. Perm-ite-ly," Harry stubbornly said with a small pout.

Lily just laughed, reached down from her seat, and pulled Harry into her lap. "I love you, my Little Wolf. Now, do you want me to read to you, my Luv?" Lily asked, watching the same shade of green as her own eyes practically light up.

Knowing the answer before her son even said it, Lily laid back down on the seat and let Harry's body rest on top of hers. His head in her neck as his small fingers twisted around her blouse. James, seemingly already knowing where this was going as they got comfortable, grabbed one of the more kid-friendlier books and switched it with the tomb Lily had been reading before Harry's question.

"I'll start dinner," James said, leaning down to kiss Lily's forehead and then Harry's.

But like all good things, they have an expiration date. For some, it may take years and years before the expiration date hit, for Harry though, it merely took six months. Because that faithful Halloween night, Voldemort entered the Potter home and killed James and Lily, and when he tried to kill Harry, his spell rebounded and hit him instead.

Sirius still came and left, giving him to Hagrid despite his godson whining and reaching for his godfather. Not even able to talk as the shock that was going through his body, both from magical exhaustion and the sudden breaking of pack bonds, left Harry in a state of muteness. He flinched as Hagrid took him away from his godfather, another bond breaking in his chest.

Harry gave small whines that no human could hear, his own pup hiding inside him, too scared and feeling like it's fur was being continuously pulled out for Harry to vocal anything. He didn't remember much after that, other than tears continuing down his face and being handed to two people who didn't smell right.

He could tell the woman was his mother's sister, her scent gave her away, but she was surrounded with so much _hate-anger-disgust_ that it overruled his inner pup that was supposed to calm at the scent of family. It didn't help that as soon as the other people, the ones that had cores like him, left him that his aunt and his uncle shoved him under the stairs.

It was dark. There was no bed. And Harry was alone with his miserable and upset pup. He curled into a corner of the stairs, ignoring the small spider webs dusting his hair and the scent of dust that settled in his nose, making it even stuffier than what his current tears were doing.

He said nothing, but the only remaining bond in him whimpered and cried out for someone to hear him, to listen, to come.

And finally, after what felt like hours, he felt the bond that felt so dormant for his life, flare in slight shock, disbelief, than acknowledgement. Even after Harry started to feel the reassurance along the one remaining bond, his pup was too distraut to listen, just kept crying and whimpering.

He wanted his mummy and daddy James. But most of all, he wanted his pack.


	2. Finding Home

He didn't know how long he'd been under the stairs. He knew morning came and went, his stomach growling softly but still too upset to think about eating. His head tilting often as he fought sleep, his pup not comfortable to fall asleep here. No one checked on him, the bond inside him still sent reassurance but was quieter than the first time.

Harry Potter just felt numb. Numb, cold, wet from accidentally going to the bathroom on himself, and tired. He was so tired. Sometimes he fell asleep and was surprised he woke up, though he thought maybe the only reason he had was that the bond in his chest would suddenly flare inside him, urging him to not sleep as he wanted.

A distress whine left his lips on accident, and he flinched when the door to his little space was hit upon harshly. "Shut it in there!" Cried his uncle, a deep and prone to anger man. Harry almost wished he wasn't as weak as he was because the bruise on his rib still hurt from the last time a whine accidentally left it. It had been the only other time he'd been out of the safe-space, his uncle had dragged him out and hurt him. Harry didn't understand why at first, but then his uncle told him to keep his mouth shut and shoved him back inside the room.

He was shifted from his thoughts when the bond felt like it flared to life. Blinking his eyes that have long since adjusted in their human state to the dark room, he hesitantly went inward and toward the bond. His pup reared it's head when it realized that it felt more alive than days before. Like the person on the other end was near, so near that he nearly cried in joy.

 _Help-Please-Want_ he urged through the bond, tears escaping his eyes as he felt the response: _Reassurance-Happiness-Love._

As he felt it, Harry's hearing tuned into the world around him, a soft slicking was outside the house, a tap, tap, tap that started coming toward the door with two nearly silent footsteps. He flinched when he heard the doorbell ring, it hurt his ears for the moment as he was unused to the sound.

"I got it, Vernon," his aunt sweetly said from what sounded like maybe the kitchen. He heard her set a container aside, his smell kicking in and he smelled what seemed like bananas, chicken, and potato. 

"Hello, who are you?" his aunt asked in a fake pleasant voice, Harry winced at hearing it, knowing how fake it was.

"Good evening, perhaps you can help me. I'm trying to find someone, his name is Harry Potter. Does he live here?" the accent is what drew Harry's attention and then the man's smell hit him.

His inner pup whined desperately, but he felt like he couldn't move as the scent of _home-family-father_ entered his nose. He just barely managed to make sure his whine wouldn't be heard by his uncle, knowing how angry he would get if anyone heard it, but his own werewolf hearing could hear it nearly clear as day.

"No, no one by that name lives here," his aunt said nearly making him let his pup out and actually whine at the door. He didn't know much about being a werewolf, so he didn't hear the uptick of his aunt's heartbeat, but the two men at the door surely did for when his aunt tried to close the door, it was stopped by a sudden click.

"What do you want?" His aunt said, her voice turning more displeased, a slight edge in it now.

"Let me rephrase this. You will give me Harry Potter, and my companion and I will be on our way. Should you not? Well, let's just say it wouldn't be good for you," the man threatened.

The sudden sour scent of fear and anger nearly made Harry sneeze. "You're one of them aren't you," her aunt said, displeasure and disgust clear as day as she opened the door wider.

"Vernon, get the freak and hand him over to these people," his aunt yelled, seemingly uncaring that she was handing her nephew to strangers, just glad to not take care of him.

Harry gave a small inaudible whine as he felt the flimsy bond he created with his aunt and uncle break. His pup had hoped desperately, that maybe the bond would get stronger, but it didn't seem like the case as the feeble thing broke at her words. Keeping his mouth shut as he heard the latch on the door come undone, Harry let himself be pulled from his shirt by his uncle and practically shoved toward the door. Harry went willing when the scent got stronger, his eyes shining bright gold as they connected with the man that had on black sunglasses and a cane in hand.

He nearly tripped over himself when he suddenly moved from his uncle's strong grasp and practically ran to the man's side. The man knelt, seemingly already knowing he was coming and opened his arms for Harry to barrel into. He shoved his nose right into the man's neck, ignoring the slight sting from the harsh movement, as he desperately gulped in the man's scent.

The man, his dad, buried his own nose carefully in Harry's neck and breathed deeply too, seemingly smelling Harry as much. His dad's hand that rested on his back moved up and rubbed at the back of his neck. Harry practically went boneless, the small strength he had leaving him as his pup overjoyed at the scenting he missed.

The energy left, and in his tired state, he let the numbness overcome him and just let his body drop into his father's arms. His father seemed surprised as he barely managed to catch him, Harry giving an audible whine when he was displaced from his father's neck, but reestablished himself back there and used the small energy he had to cling to his father's shirt, unwilling to let it go.

"There, you have the freak, get off our front door," his aunt said harshly and moving to close the door once more.

Harry didn't hear it, but he shivered as he felt his pup slightly cower at a command that was silently given toward the werewolves nearby. Though, according to Harry's nose, the only werewolf nearby was him, his daddy, and the man with his daddy. Harry peaked open his closed eyes from where he had buried them, and saw the other man give a small nod.

The man stopped his aunt and uncle from closing the door, his eyes also bright red. Harry didn't see more as his father pushed his head gently back into his neck, blocking his sight from his aunt and uncle. "Come along, let's get you home," his father said gently, turning and walking away from the hellhole Harry had spent few days in.

The soft tap, tap, tap of the pavement soothed Harry, enough so that he fell asleep on the man's shoulder easily. Unhearing of his aunt and uncles terror from from Ennis was doing right now.

Harry came to on a soft mattress, his head was buried on a pillow and there were sheets pulled over him. He would've called it comfy and fallen back into his exhausted sleep had his pup not jerked its head up in desperation. But just as he felt it, the door to the room opened and his dad came in, his eyes shining red even under his glasses as if he was trying to find what caused his son the feelings of terror that were no doubt going through the bond.

Not hesitating, Harry quickly got out of the sheets and practically jumped off the bed and into his father's arms. He barely caught him, seemingly shocked at how fast Harry had moved as he shoved his nose, more refrained from last time but with the same desperate determination, into his father's neck and scented him.

His father made an understanding sound as he walked them toward the bed, his arms curling around Harry as they sat on the bed, his own nose moving along Harry's face. From his hair, gently over his eyes, nose, cheek, and rested on his neck, lightly scenting all around his neck that made his pup slowly untense and relaxes.

A soft rumbling sound came from his father's chest and Harry practically fell into the embrace, finally moving his head away from his father's neck as the Alpha Rumble slowly soothed Harry's Pup into fully relaxing. Enough so he didn't feel the need to reassure himself that this was real, that his father was here, with his scent.

"You must be hungry," his father said softly, his familiar soft British accent calming Harry, it reminded him of his mummy and daddy.

So, he slowly nodded, acknowledging it had been a while since he's eaten. His father shifted back into standing, the cane resting on the ground from where he dropped it when Harry launched himself and carried Harry with no hesitation in his steps out of the bedroom he was in.

Looking around, he noted they were probably staying in a hotel, the boring walls and seemingly intently placed furniture almost gave it away had the rest of the place not smelled like disinfectant or recently cleaned and dusted rooms. It didn't seem like what his normal home would smell like, enough so that Harry's nose scrunched up in displeasure at all the scents seemingly fluttering around the place.

His father gave a soft chuckle and turned his head to kiss Harry's forehead. "Ennis, have you ordered some food?" his dad asked as they arrived at a small table for four where the man was sitting, food resting on it, more than likely either ordered from the servants or picked up from somewhere else.

"Soup, crackers with some small meat and cheese for your son, I got us some sandwiches," Ennis said with a nod.

When his father tried to set him down in a chair, Harry vocally whined in distress that instantly had Deucalion freezing before he let out a long sigh.

"Okay, just this once. But if you're going to eat in my lap, I want you to try and finish half this food, okay? You need it, I can smell your exhaustion still, pup," Deucalion said softly, nosing Harry behind his ear.

Slowly, Harry nodded even as his stomach twisted at the thought of food. The scent of misery and grief tinting his own scent as he recalled the last time he ate was with his mummy and daddy.

"Where's mummy and other daddy? Why does the bond not here?" Harry finally asked rubbing his chest which felt slightly hollow, his voice creaking from unuse and how sore it was from the mucus that built in his nose and ran down his throat.

His daddy and his friend winced, both scents tinting with grief. "Eat first, we can ask questions afterward. Okay, pup?" Deucalion asked as he sat in his seat.

Knowing that was perhaps the best he was going to get, Harry nodded and slowly moved away from his dad, as if in a moment some part of him wouldn't be touching his alpha and father. Reaching for the spoon, Harry's muscle lightly shook as he grasped it and slowly brought some of the soup to his mouth.

The taste of food seemed to brighten his taste buds into action as his stomach seemed to awaken in a moment. His pup suddenly rushed through his head making him dizzy as he scooped more soup into his mouth. "Easy, pup, control," Deucalion said softly as he watched his son struggle with holding back his wolf from just picking up the soup with his hands and drinking it from that.

When his son whined in distress, the words seemingly meaning nothing to him, Deucalion rubbed the back of Harry's neck softly, his human fingers softly dragging across the skin. A reminder to the wolf who was in charge.

Harry's shoulders flopped and his eyes stopped flaring gold as Harry finally ate at a more sedate pace. He watched sleepily but not listening as Ennis and his father talked. The words entering one ear but leaving the next as Harry's body was ready to crash after he finished the warm soup and munched on some of the raw-meat crackers specifically for his wolf.

Just as he was about to shove the other half of the cracker into his mouth as he leaned back into his father's chest, it seemed his tiredness caught up with him. Leaving him leaning against Deucalion, eyes closed, and his hand clutched softly around a half-eaten cracker meat sandwich.

Harry wouldn't know it that day, but he changed many destinies by being the son of the most feared Alpha of all.


	3. Plans For the Future

Harry gave a squeal as he shifted from the hands that were lightly tickling his sides. "Daddy, stop," Harry complained as he moved from his father's tickling hands.

Deucalion just gave a throaty chuckle and did, lifting him by his arms and cuddled his son into his side. They were just playing with some action figures his son seemed to love, one of them having a hammer that Harry claimed was named Thor, the other Iron Man and Captain America. Apparently, he had recently watched the movies with his mother and father just before Halloween and had loved them.

"Come on, Birthday Boy, we have some things planned," Deucalion said as he nuzzled his son's cheek, a soft rumble in his chest as his son reciprocated without hesitation. The past few months had been an adjustment for all parties involved, Harry trying to deal with the loss of bonds he previous had months prior, nearing a year by now, Deucalion getting used to having a now four-year-old underfoot and constantly wanting his attention, Ennis getting used to juggling with this new affectionate Deucalion but also figuring out their new plans.

They were still in England for the moment, Deucalion was feeling angry over the loss of Lily and James even months afterward, figuring out what to do and how to get back at the people responsible seemed like what he should be doing for them. Ennis was doing that for him right now, the other Alpha taking the role and navigating the other life that hated werewolves, finding information on all parties involved so Deucalion and he could kill them.

"Like what?" Harry asked as he tilted his head, letting his father scent along his neck gently as the blind man nuzzled him.

"Well, I thought perhaps you'd enjoy visiting the zoo," Deucalion gently told the boy, lifting him from the floor with him as he stood up and made their way toward the kitchen. After the first two weeks of not finding concrete news, Deucalion was done with the hotel and had purchased a small three-bedroom home. Though, one of the bedrooms wasn't in use as Harry just couldn't sleep on his own for the moment and often just crawled into Deucalion's bed before Deucalion just took his son to their bedroom.

Harry frowned at the admission and shook his head. "No, I wanna do something you can enjoy too," he said softly, his hand reaching up to caress around the man's eyes.

Hiding his blindness obviously wasn't going to happen, and Deucalion while usually enjoyed hiding his eyes, knowing they unnerved most people, had accidentally left them off once near his son who didn't seem to fear the cracking around his eyes that never really healed, but always caressed the wounds carefully and with love. Deucalion's heart which had hardened over the years soften, just a bit, at his son's admission. He sometimes wondered how such beauty could be his son, with how considerate and kind his son could be it made him wonder if that's perhaps what also drew him to Lily years ago.

By the time he met Lily and James, his eyes forever blinded by Gerald as a way to say his view of life, the peace that could happen, was never going to. That darkness was always going to be in the world and no matter what Deucalion wanted, it was going to exist. And so, Gerald took his light, and he forever saw darkness unless he used his Alpha Sight.

But then he saw James and Lily, two souls that were kind and almost had so similar views to what he previously had. Something drew him to them, and he admitted to loving them in his own way. It wasn't complete love, but they also weren't just Friends with Benefits either. He cared for them, and he knew them. To never know they sired a son together until that faithful day his son's inner pup started whining and pulling on the weak bond they shared was something he never expected. It had taken his breath away when he realized there was another bond beside Ennis.

Since having to kill his own pack that turned on him, Deucalion had generally ignored the bond, or bonds as it turned out, in his chest. The phantom hurt from his previous pack causing him to never want to fully touch them again, but then he felt his son's desperation and he had to answer. To find out what happened and to help the young child bond he had.

He never thought Lily and James would die, that Harry would have to go through such broken bonds that early in life. It was partly why he wasn't surprised by his son's shocked state, his inner pup not knowing what to do with the sudden loss that a bond between parents and child have.

The only reason the Dursley Family never lived was because of how they treated his son, his pup, the only beta bond he has inside his Alpha Spark. He could tell through his shakey son's bond that they hadn't treated him well. His state didn't help matters as he seemed of urine and could hear his stomach just slightly, telling Deucalion they hadn't even bothered to care for his son in the two days they had him.

"I promise you, my Little Wolf, that I will enjoy going to the zoo with you," Deucalion told him, gently using the nickname he was sure James and Lily would've used when they realized Harry was a werewolf pup mixed magical.

"And Uncle Ennis?" Harry asked, any uncertainty about visiting the zoo gone with his father's reassurance.

Deucalion gave a hum that was more amused than agreement. "Yes, I suppose Ennis can join us," he said still wrapping his head around the fact that his son saw Ennis, another alpha, as an uncle still surprising. Perhaps it was because Ennis regarded him as his alpha, and that because Deucalion was his son's alpha, that his son's pup would see Ennis as a family despite him knowing that the wolf was technically an alpha of his own pack.

Happy with the plans for the day, Deucalion moved toward the kitchen and set Harry on the booster seat that was connected to one of the dining room chairs. It gave Harry the extra height he needed to eat at the table. "What were you thinking for lunch, Little One?" Deucalion asked as he moved toward the fridge.

"Could we have some sandwiches? With the real meat, not the storebought stuff?" Harry asked, shifting his legs and leaning more onto the table.

"Maybe if you sit right we can," Deucalion said without turning around.

Huffing and sitting on the cushioned plastic seat, Harry couldn't wait for the time he could sit at the table without needing the extra bit of height. He watched as his father grabbed the fresh meat Ennis bought recently and moved it toward the counter with some other organic ingredients.

Harry turned when his hearing caught the turning of the front door and watched it open. "Uncle Ennis! Daddy says we're going to the zoo later day, you're coming right?" Harry asked, shifting from his seat and nearly jumping down had Ennis not moved quickly and stopped the boy.

Ennis looked toward Deucalion who hadn't stopped making the sandwiches and saw the man tilt his head just slightly. "Sure, I don't see why not Pup," Ennis said, reaching down when Harry asked and lightly scented the boy as the boy did the same to him.

Harry's absolute giddy smile brought a softer smile onto Ennis' face that seemed to soften and brighten the male's face. He remembered the heartbroken look Harry first had, especially given how engraved it was in his mind, and felt content that the boy seemed to be adjusting alright to their weird pack. "I have news," Ennis finally said, forcing himself to move from Harry and looked toward Deucalion.

The only notice he got that Deucalion heard him was the slight stiffening in his shoulders and just a minute nod he gave. Knowing there was a time and place, and that today was only for Harry, the two didn't go further into what Ennis had found and instead contently ate their lunches that Deucalion had provided for the pack.

Lunch was filled with rambled talking from Harry about some type of imaginary game he created. Once lunch was finished Deucalion had Ennis drive them to the nearby zoo and let Ennis 'guide' him around as they let Harry take them from place to place. When he was sure his son was distracted enough looking through the reptile exhibit, Deucalion turned to Ennis. "Report," he said softly, so no one but Ennis would hear.

"Found a werewolf pack that was working with the man that killed Lily and James. I have the location of his pack, thought you might be interested in visiting them when Harry's gone to sleep. We should get more information on the wizardry world from them as well and who else is involved," Ennis told Deucalion softly, his eyes watching his Alpha's son, making sure to not lose track of him from the multiple scents and bodies of the people around them.

Deucalion hesitated for a moment, not wishing to leave his son, before nodding. In all honesty, today would probably be the best day to do so. Harry would be exhausted from his trip out of the house and probably have a sugar crash after eating his cake later today. The child should be able to sleep in his own bed without waking, at least that's what Deucalion hoped. It was times like these he wished for more than just him and Ennis as adults in their pack, it would make it easier to leave someone behind to watch Harry.

"He'll be okay," Ennis told him, seemingly reading Deucalion's mood.

Nodding stiffly and not arguing, Deucalion just let Harry grab his hand and drag him toward one of the exhibits where he started animately describing what the lizard inside the case was doing. His enhanced hearing catching some of the people around them cooing and saying how cute the two of them were.

Pushing down the embarrassment that wanted to flow through him, and therefore his scent, Deucalion acted like nothing was being whispered about his son as they finally left the small exhibit area and made their way toward the wolves, his son practically bouncing in each of his steps, his own inner wolf pup excited to see the real creatures.

Though he realized the slight mistake as the two alphas drew closer toward the wolves, perhaps if it was simply one alpha they would've been okay, but two alpha males coming toward their territory had the wolves all lowly growling, their canines showing as they stared at the group, the clear leader standing in front of everyone. Once the keepers seemed to have realized that something was seriously wrong, they started pushing some of the curious people around lest the wolves get any idea. Deucalion just put his hand on Harry's shoulder and directed the slightly dejected boy away from them and toward the crocodiles.

During that time Ennis had left their side for a moment, causing Deucalion to focus all his remaining senses on Harry and even place a hand on his shoulder to keep the boy from running off, and relaxed slightly when he felt Ennis return from the gift shop he sent him to. "Happy Birthday, Pup," Ennis said as he knelt down and showed the stuffed wolf that Ennis seemed to buy from the gift shop.

Harry's squeal of delight made the pain of the sound all worth it to Deucalion.

* * *

Deucalion had been right, as soon as Harry's system had metabolized the cake and ice cream, the boy was out in a matter of seconds, clutching Duke the Wolf close to his chest. Deucalion had sworn to never tell anyone just how much his heart felt like it melted when Harry first said what the wolf was named, no one.

Leaving his son was hard, but he compensated by focusing on the bond in his chest for any signs of disturbance or his son possibly waking up and freaking out. With how focused he was, he barely noticed how time was passing as Ennis drove them to the spot of woods that the pack of werewolves was apparently living.

It made him feel disgusted with them because from Ennis gathered, they had no home. They slept in tents or the ground, often killing anyone that even remotely got near them and often even ate some of them. They were feral, or as close to feral as someone could ever come. Even if they didn't get much knowledge that they needed, Deucalion was planning on killing them all, leaving no survives to terrorize anyone else.

Part of him thought perhaps he should tell the werewolf council, let them deal with them, but with how feral he knew they were they would end up dead regardless. It was just best to do it now than wait for permission later and let another do it. He felt his claws slightly dig into his leg, not breaking through his pants, but just nearly. An itch under his skin for blood had caused Harry to feel the Pack Death Bond with his parents. A three-year-old should never have felt that not when it could've been helped. And knowing Lily and James, whatever war was going on, neither were probably fully into the war, they should never have been singled out as they had been.

He wanted to know more, no, _needed_ to know more about why they were singled. Why Harry had been singled and what caused him to be placed with his aunt and uncle whom he knew from Lily didn't like magic or anything supernatural. Where Sirius, Harry's godfather, had gone to and more importantly where the fuck Remus was.

Arriving at the edge of the pack that lived in the forest made Deucalion's nose curl in disgust. Not only did it smell like feral werewolves, but the smell of piss and shit lining the place also made his wolf on edge and his human part recoil. They were absolutely barbarian.

He let Ennis go first, trusting the man to find the one person that would cause the alpha to listen and obey before he got ahold of him. It would be easier with more than the two of them, but it was just them. And they've been working as just the two of them for nearly ten years now. He trusted the other alpha in his job as acting as both left and right hand for the moment.

There were snarls that reached his ears as he stepped into the line, he could smell Ennis nearby and let his presence known. He could feel the edge in the air as the alpha and betas of the pack had reacted to Ennis' sudden arrival. "Good, now that we have your attention. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way," Deucalion said, letting his cane collapse into itself. With his hands freer as he stuffed the cane inside his pants, resting alongside his hip so it restricted no movement, he used the time to roll up his sleeves.

"You see, it would be in all of your best interests to give me the information I want. Perhaps there will be an agreement afterward," Deucalion said as he finished rolling up his sleeve.

Predictably like all wolves, one of the betas had lashed out toward him. Without barely thinking and letting his wolf take over, he heard her coming as if he could physically see her. Even without his Alpha Sight, he had long since learned how to tell where someone was based upon the sounds they made. So while he might've surprised the pack by his quick movements in taking her arm, breaking it over his leg, and smashing in her knee, he and Ennis had hardly moved.

The beta yowled, female it seemed, a tone that hurt his ears slightly but he was used to hearing far worse at this point in time. He just tuned it out and turned toward the smell of Alpha was and carefully removed his eyes, letting the pack know that he was truly blind and not faking it.

It always worked after a little demonstration of his, that even while blind he was perhaps even more lethal than them. "Now, does anyone else want to try? Or are you ready to answer my questions and possibly live to see tomorrow?" Deucalion asked, his canines glittering under the half-moon they were under, his eyes lighting a bright alpha red that matched Ennis' own eyes.

Instantly, the pack around them smelt nervous at the realization there wasn't just one alpha threatening them, but rather two. And they meant business.

* * *

Deucalion was glad he had scrubbed himself nearly raw after they left the pack in the forest, all dead. Because as soon as they got home Harry had jumped off the couch and quickly wrapped his arms around his legs for a desperate hug. "I didn't think you would wake up," Deucalion said softly, rubbing his hands through Harry's hair, letting it drift to the boy's neck, and lightly scented it.

"I instantly woke up when you left. I just knew it was something you needed to do though, it's why I didn't bother you. Are you okay?" Harry asked, his hands clutching the torn shirt of Deucalion's. Sadly, he had forgotten how wound up some beta's could be and while he washed off the blood from his previous wound, his shirt was in tatters.

"I'm fine, Little Wolf, I'm all healed. I promise, neither Ennis nor I are hurt," Deucalion reassured Harry, part of him felt pride that Harry didn't seem to fear him or Ennis, that he seemed to understand to a degree that Deucalion had to do this.

Sure Harry probably didn't know what was going on, but the boy hadn't recoiled at the smells on their clothes that obviously smelt of blood and death of other people. In fact, the boy was rubbing his cheeks along their clothes, like he was trying to cover up the scent with his own. The downside to doing that, though, was his own scent was starting to smell like the people he and Ennis had just killed.

"Little One, perhaps we can finish this scenting after I've changed clothes? I like your scent as it is, I don't want it to be tarnished," Deucalion softly said, already hearing Ennis move on silent toes toward his own bedroom to change.

Harry looked like he was about to argue before he stopped and nodded, hugging Duke closer to his chest. "Okay, I don't like the way you smell," he said with the brutality of a toddler.

Deucalion choked down the laugh that wanted to follow because, under other circumstances, he would almost feel offended, especially had he been human as it implied he hadn't bathed in a while. "Why don't you put on some quiet tunes, we can sit on the couch and cuddle until you fall asleep," Deucalion said, his tone of voice showing his amusement.

"You won't leave this time?" Harry asked, his tone showing how much he thought that might be unlikely.

"Promise," Deucalion agreed. Rubbing his hand along Harry's neck once more and letting it trail off with his steps, Deucalion quickly changed into comfier clothes and threw the ones he had just worn in the trash. They were tainted in the scent of the other pack anyway, perhaps it was time to get clothes specifically for killing instead of the ones he's started to like and often wore.

Curling up on the couch with his son was definitely one of the highlights of the day, the way Harry curled into him, sleepily laying his head on his shoulder, his body weight almost all on him even as his elbow laid uncomfortably poking him in the ribs, often just turning his head from the tv they had and just nuzzling either his cheek or neck casually before turning back to the tv and going back to laying his head on his shoulder.

"Harry, I want to ask you. Do you still have a bond with your Uncle Remus?" he asked, his hand that was resting on the back of the couch moving and running through Harry's hand softly, full of reassurance as he felt the slight twinge of restlessness and unease from Harry at the question.

"Yeah, but it's weak. Really, really weak. I keep thinking it might pull a Sirius," Harry said sadly as he rubbed his chest, the pain from the bond-breaking coming back to him. Not just hurt from the break, but also the thought that his godfather left him, left him, and obviously hasn't thought about him since.

"Well, do you think you could do what you did to call me? Pull on his bond to try and get his attention to here? I need to talk to him, and it might end with the bond breaking, but I think we really need to talk to him," Deucalion told Harry with a tone of regret as Harry's frown deepened.

"I don't want to feel that again. It hurt, like when my finger accidentally hit the hot pan with Mommy. But worse, because that pain only lasted a few seconds. This pain lasts a while," Harry told Deucalion as he rubbed the phantom bonds he had with his parents, even now still hurting just at the thought of them gone.

Deucalion nuzzled the top of his head gently. "I know, Little Wolf. They're hurt for a long time. I'll do my best so Uncle Remus doesn't do that to you, but I need to talk to him first. Can you try and direct him near here? Perhaps at the park that's just down the road. Think about it? Either way, how does going to the park anyway sound?"

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, leaning into his father's embrace as his wolf slowly settled. "I think I'd like that. I can call Remus tomorrow," Harry said softly, his voice hesitant and unsure.

"That's all I ask. Now, why don't we get you to bed, it's far past your bedtime. I can even tell you a story my mother use to tell me, how does that sound?" Deucalion gently inquired.

Releasing a deep breath as his inner anxiety calmed slightly, Harry nodded and let his father pick him up. Turning off the tv, Deucalion led the duo toward Harry's room in an attempt to put the boy to bed in his own room rather than Deucalion. Both knew that by the end of the story Harry wouldn't be able to sleep alone, especially after waking up alone already. But they still tried, and that's just what mattered.


End file.
